Don't leave me
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot dedicado a Writer Mind. Fines de la 3 temporada. Montgomery falleció pero no hubo atentado contra Beckett... ella y Castle trabajan en un caso y todo se complica... situación límite! Epílogo listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Situación limite... situado a fines de la tercera temporada, Montgomery falleció, pero Kate no recibió el disparo y está trabajando con Castle en un caso... **

**Este oneshot está dedicado a Writer Mind, gracias por la confianza! Sé que quizás no era exactamente lo que te imaginabas, pero espero que te guste! Uno empieza con una idea y termina... bueno... así! **

**Don't leave me!**

Kate miró apenas la posición de Castle a su lado. El sospechoso le apuntaba y ella a él. Se mordió el labio con impaciencia. De todo el entrenamiento recibido, se había olvidado a causa de su desesperación. En general, Castle reaccionaba bien ante situaciones límite como esas, pero esta vez, para su gusto, él hablaba demasiado y cada vez, las cosas se ponían más complicadas.

Castle había estado raro esos días… era como si hubiese perdido la paciencia. Era como si no quisiese esperarla y luego de la muerte de Montgomery, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto más frías que nunca.

Y Kate no podía explicarse lo que ocurría, simplemente no podía… aunque tampoco tenía coraje para decirle todo lo que sentía, cuan agradecida estaba de tenerlo a su lado… una de las pocas personas que le hacía bien a su vida…

Castle levantó sus manos y siguió hablando, Kate intentó conectar con la realidad.

-… porque entonces esto terminará mal…- dijo Castle y el hombre lo miró, el arma le temblaba.

-Cállate ya o mataré a tu novia…- le dijo y Castle sonrió.

-¿Mi novia? Ella es solo mi compañera…- dijo él con tristeza y entonces el hombre le apuntó a Kate y cuando le disparaba, Castle saltó sobre ella y la bala lo alcanzó en el pecho.

Kate disparó certeramente desde el suelo y lo mató al instante. Y cuando giró la cabeza lo vio tirado boca arriba, los ojos abiertos, mirando sin ver.

-¡Castle!- dijo con desesperación- Castle…- jadeó y tomó su celular- necesito una ambulancia urgente- y dejó el teléfono encendido para que rastrearan la dirección.

Se inclinó sobre él y vio que él trataba de hacer foco en su cara. Colocó una mano sobre su herida, en su desesperación por taparla, por impedir que la sangre siguiera saliendo.

-No, no… Castle… escúchame… mírame… todo está bien…

-Kate…- llegó a decir él y no pudo seguir hablando.

-Por favor, Castle… aguanta un poco, estarás bien…

Castle sintió que las lágrimas de ella le humedecían la cara, tenía frío y estaba muy cansado. La oía como un eco lejano. Ella sufría y él no quería eso. Deseó poder levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla. Decirle lo importante que ella era para él. Se preguntó si tendría posibilidad de hacerlo, si la vida le daría una última chance de decirle a Kate que la amaba desde el minuto cero, desde que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de ella por primera vez…

-Por favor, Rick… no me dejes…- dijo llorando amargamente mientras lo veía entrecerrar los ojos, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos- no te atrevas a dejarme, Richard Castle…- le dijo mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Castle se perdió en sus ojos un momento más, queriendo decirle todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirle antes. Por miedo, por respeto, por creer que ella no sentía lo mismo…

-Dios… soy un desastre… y será peor si no estás…- dijo Kate sin parar de llorar- quédate conmigo, Rick… te amo…- le dijo y él entreabrió sus labios, deseaba decirle algo pero las palabras no le salían y cuando escuchó los ruidos de una sirena que se acercaba, sintió que sus ojos pesaban una barbaridad y terminó cerrándolos…

Kate lo sacudió un poco con desesperación, pero él no respondió, estaba demasiado cansado…

Un grupo de paramédicos se arremolinó alrededor de él y Kate tuvo que correrse, se mantuvo cerca y cuando intentaron reanimarlo y lo subieron a la ambulancia, Kate se subió a su lado.

Tomó su mano y la sostuvo fuerte, quería infundirle la fuerza necesaria. Estaba absolutamente desesperada.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital y se perdieron en la sala de emergencias. Kate pensó que dejaría un surco en el suelo de tanto pasearse, inquieta, nerviosa… culpable…

Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas llamó a sus compañeros y les pidió que avisaran a Martha y Alexis.

Una enfermera salió y le preguntó si era familiar para darle el parte.

-Soy su pareja…- dijo Kate sin pensarlo.

-Bien… en unos momentos saldrá a hablarle el cirujano… no se preocupe, se hizo todo lo posible y aunque está en estado delicado, el pronóstico es bueno…

Kate sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor y se sentó en una silla para esperar al médico.

-Disculpe ¿usted es la pareja de…?- dijo el médico y cuando Kate levantó a cabeza se encontró con Josh- ¿Kate?

-Josh…- dijo con la voz quebrada por los nervios.

-Me dijeron que estaba la pareja de Castle…

-Sí… - dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿Eres tú? Quiero decir… se que no eres su pareja… pero…

-Josh… no es buen momento para este tipo de explicaciones…- le dijo con seriedad.

-Es cierto…- dijo y suspiró- bueno… acabo de operarlo… todavía no está fuera de peligro, pero supongo que se repondrá…

-Lo hará…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

-Sería tonto seguir negándolo…- dijo ella algo incómoda y sin mirarlo.

-Entiendo…- dijo el médico con tristeza.

-Te estaré toda la vida agradecida por haberlo salvado…- dijo y lo miró con algo de emoción.

-Bueno… creo que debería pensar en buscar mis cosas en tu casa…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y volvió a sentirse incómoda.

-Bueno… te dejo… nos vemos alguno de estos días… así te devuelvo la llave de tu casa…

-Si, gracias…- dijo Kate y suspiró mientras lo miraba irse.

Martha y Alexis llegaron en ese momento y aunque la joven estaba algo molesta no hizo otra cosa que abrazar a Kate cuando ella le contó que su padre ya estaba operado y que el pronóstico era bueno…

Kate esperó para que las hiciesen pasar a verlo y les dijo que iría a su casa un momento. Necesitaba ducharse, sacarse toda esa angustia de encima…

* * *

Cuando regresó, dos horas más tarde, golpeó suavemente la puerta de su habitación y Martha la hizo salir un momento, él estaba dormido.

-Se despertó hace un momento… está bien… preguntó por ti…- dijo Martha y la abrazó un poco.

-Bien… aquí estoy…- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Te dejo entonces… ¿te quedarás con él esta noche?

-Por supuesto, a no ser que alguna de ustedes prefiera hacerlo…

-Se que Rick elegiría estar contigo… gracias por cuidarlo, querida…

-Martha… yo… yo no sé que hubiera hecho si él… si a él le pasaba algo…

-Lo sé… Katherine… créeme…- dijo Martha y besó su mejilla antes de irse.

Kate entró a su habitación y se sentó a su lado. Él seguía dormido y ella tomó su mano, la besó con ternura y cerró los ojos.

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos un rato más tarde, Kate lo miró con emoción y algunas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos mientras sonreía.

-Hey…- dijo ella.

-Hey…- le contestó él débil y sonrió.

-Oí por ahí que te habías tomado un descanso y vine a verte…- dijo Kate.

-Sí…- dijo él.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él se perdió en sus ojos- yo… yo… Dios… me resulta tan difícil poder expresarme…

-Sin embargo… lo hiciste bien mientras esperábamos la ambulancia.

-¿Lo hice?- dijo Kate y entonces comprendió.

-Es una lástima que tenga esta desagradable cicatriz en el pecho pero agradezco haberte escuchado…

-Y sobre eso…

-Oh, por favor no lo arruines diciendo que fue un momento de debilidad…

-Lo fue… fue un momento en el que pensé que te perdía… pensé que no podría decirte lo que siento…

-Y qué bueno que me lo dijiste…- dijo él y sonrió- no tienes idea de la felicidad que me causó y la impotencia por no poder contestarte en ese momento…

-Pero puedes contestarme ahora…- dijo ella.

-Siento lo mismo que tú, Kate… es gracioso como tuvo que pasar esto… una situación límite para que ambos nos atreviésemos a expresar lo que nos pasa desde hace siglos…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Quieres decir que…

-Yo también te amo…

Kate sintió que todo eso era demasiado y aunque sonrió, no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas y se abrazó a él, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en su hombro, para no lastimarlo.

Rick alzó una mano y acarició su cabello con suavidad.

Un momento más tarde, Kate alzó la cabeza y lo miró, necesitaba decírselo otra vez.

-Te amo… y me hace infinitamente feliz poder decírtelo…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella vio un cambio en su humor.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros? Quiero decir… está Josh…

-Josh ya no está…- dijo Kate y suspiró- él se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía… no tiene caso que sigamos… él sabe que yo estoy enamorada de ti…- dijo y él asintió.

-Entiendo…

-Pero te salvó la vida y estaré agradecida por eso toda la vida…

-Yo también…- dijo él.

-Y ahora…- dijo ella y sonrió- hablando un poquito sobre nosotros…

-Nosotros… suena bien…

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas largas vacaciones y te ayudo a recuperarte?

-Eso me suena a paraíso… podríamos ir a los Hamptons…

-Bien… hablaré con los médicos… les preguntaré cuando te darán el alta…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró con atención.

-¿Sí?

-Ven aquí… dame un beso…- dijo y ella lo miró con los ojos desbordantes de felicidad.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios, deteniéndose un poco, con suavidad, casi con cuidado, y también controlándose, no solo por donde estaban sino porque sabía que su cuerpo le pasaría factura en cualquier momento… hacía demasiado tiempo que fantaseaba con besarlo y estar con él.

-¿Eso es todo?- le dijo él algo desilusionado cuando ella se separó sonriente- pareció un beso de hospital en lugar de nuestro primer beso como pareja…

-Es que… estamos en un hospital, Castle…- dijo ella alegre.

-Ven aquí y bésame como corresponde… ¿no te parece que esperamos suficiente para esto?

-Y podemos esperar un poco más…- dijo y ante la cara de desesperación de él se inclinó y lo besó con un poco más de intensidad y lo escuchó suspirar cuando su lengua lo exploró lenta y exquisitamente un momento- mmm…- dijo cuando él la tomó de la nuca para evitar que se fuera- eres insaciable, sr. Castle…- dijo y volvió a besarlo un buen rato.

-Y te salvas porque estoy recién operado…- dijo él y sonrió…

Kate suspiró y tomó su mano. Todo parecía encaminarse definitivamente para ambos. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué hubiese pasado, cómo se hubiese sentido si la vida no le hubiera dado una última chance…

* * *

**Bueno, creo que este podría ser un buen final... lo digo porque aquí siempre hay algunos que quieren "detalles" de lo que sabemos que pasará luego...lo que pregunto es: epílogo M?  
**

**Writer Mind, otra vez gracias por confiar en mí para este oneshot y espero que haya sido lo que esperabas...**


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Kate sacudió la cabeza sonriente cuando observó los ojos de Rick… hacía casi dos semanas que se habían ido a los Hamptons…

-Escucha… parece que yo no quisiera que suceda y no es así… me muero por estar contigo, Rick…- dijo ella.

-Ya te dije que el doc lo autorizó…- insistió Rick y tomó su mano, tirando de ella hasta que ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo mismo dijiste hace una semana y no era cierto… y sucede que ahora no te creo…- dijo Kate tratando de sobreponerse al deseo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Puede ser malo para tu salud y no quiero que pase nada…

-Lo entiendo… pero puedo asegurarte que no pasará nada…

-El doc nos dijo que en cualquier situación es complicado… pero más en la nuestra… será nuestra primera vez y con seguridad será intenso… ¿está tan mal querer esperar para asegurarme de que estarás bien?

-Pero… no aguanto más, Kate… hace años que estoy esperando esto… y desde hace un mes, desde que estamos juntos, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…

-¿Crees que yo sí?- dijo y achicó los ojos.

-Y dime… ¿qué te imaginas?- le dijo él con curiosidad.

-Pues… me imagino…- dijo y se mordió el labio algo incómoda- manejando la situación, controlando todo… y a ti, mirándome a los ojos mientras estamos juntos… y mis labios recorriéndote… y tú guiándome y hablándome al oído…

-¿Por qué no llamas al doc y le preguntas cuándo podremos? Te juro que te arrancaría la ropa aquí mismo, Kate…

Kate tomó el teléfono y se comunicó.

-Doc… quería… pues… tengo una duda y quería saber cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar… sí… exacto… entiendo… por supuesto, se lo diré…

Cuando Kate cortó la comunicación, lo miró sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Entonces? ¿Otro mes más?

-Me pidió que te tome la presión y las pulsaciones… y que si todo está bien, igualmente estemos atentos…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Rick sonriente.

-Sí… pero no te ilusiones, porque voy a cumplir con todo lo que me dijo…

Kate le tomó la presión y las pulsaciones y constató que todo estaba dentro de los parámetros normales.

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió nerviosa.

-Bien…- repitió él sonriente.

-¿Qué tal un baño?

-¿Juntos?

-Por supuesto…

-Vamos…- dijo y ella lo ayudó a levantarse, más por el contacto que porque él lo necesitara.

Kate preparó el agua y lo miró con intensidad. Rick la desvistió con suavidad, quería demostrarle que estaba tranquilo.

Luego, Kate fue quitándole la ropa a él y al terminar, él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Jadearon ante el contacto tan íntimo y ella acarició su herida con los labios.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y cuando él la miró, lo vio sonreír con emoción.

Kate levantó una pierna y se sumergió en la tina. Rick la siguió y cuando estuvieron dentro, la tomó entre sus brazos. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, como si ninguno se atreviera a moverse.

Rick la besó profundamente y Kate notó que él ya estaba preparado para ella. Sintió que se estremecía cuando él comenzó a hablarle al oído, sus manos dibujando sobre su pecho, como si supiera qué hacer exactamente para volverla loca…

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseé hacer esto mientras trabajábamos… ni tampoco de cuántas veces me imaginé haciéndolo y escuchándote pedirme más…

-Rick…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Me siento increíblemente bien… volví a nacer en el momento en que me dijiste lo que sentías…

-Te amo…- dijo y aunque quiso abrir los ojos, volvió a cerrarlos cuando sintió los dedos de él en donde más los necesitaba, testeando, provocándola.

-Vamos a la cama…- dijo y Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Se levantaron y Kate después de envolverse con él en una toalla y secarse, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la habitación.

Lo hizo acostar y subió a la cama, mirándolo con tanto deseo que Rick sintió que estallaría de placer ante el más mínimo roce.

Y cuando creyó que ella finalmente se adueñaría de sus labios, Kate lo tomó en su boca. Por supuesto no fue agresiva, solo se limitó a estimularlo y Rick cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse.

Kate jadeó y sonrió sin dejar de besarlo al notar su nerviosismo. Rick le suplicó que se reuniera con él y cuando ella estuvo en el lugar preciso, la hizo descender hasta sentir que no cabía ni un milímetro más de él en ella…

Ambos suspiraron y Kate se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Dios… eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo al oído y ella agitó sus caderas, desesperada.

Nada de lo que había vivido con otros hombres se asemejaba a lo que Rick le hacía sentir.

Kate inspiró y lo miró a los ojos, deslizó sus dedos y acarició su herida. Él sonrió, agradecido…

Y ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más… Rick se incorporó un poco mientras besaba su pecho hambriento y Kate jadeó apreciativamente. La sostuvo de la cadera mientras se movía contra ella rítmicamente.

Kate lo miró con los ojos entornados, sobrepasada por la sensación. Sin embargo se contenía, tenía miedo de que él se sintiese mal y no quería arruinar esa experiencia.

-Estoy bien, amor…- dijo él entre jadeos, su boca haciéndole increíbles caricias a su pecho.

-No… no quiero que te pase nada…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio mientras las manos de él la acariciaban intensamente y la obligaban a mantener un ritmo parejo.

-Te juro que hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo… tan increíblemente excitado y… oh, Dios… Kate…- dijo y su mente se puso en blanco, la sensación del clímax casi lo había alcanzado.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella, segundos más tarde, cuando sintió que él llegaba al máximo placer y lo siguió casi de inmediato. Sus ojos fijos en los de él, sonriendo como si él fuera lo único que le importara, y algo de eso había… Kate había aprendido en esos días que todo lo que creía sentir por Castle era muchísimo más de lo que podía asomar a la superficie… y estaba feliz de poder experimentarlo, pero más feliz de que fuera mutuo…

Rick la tomó de ambos lados de la cara y sonrió con placidez. Besó sus labios con ternura, mientras se recuperaba y volvía a tomar aire y luego ella se movió despacio, desconectándose y se abrazaron bajo las sábanas.

Kate lo miró de cerca y deslizó un dedo por la herida.

-¿Realmente estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Mejor que nunca…- dijo él todavía algo agitado.

-Porque tenía miedo… esa es la verdad…

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan protectora? Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos sólo querías que me disparasen…

-No seas malo… al principio eras molesto… y luego…

-Te enamoraste de mí… y empezaste a cuidarme…

-Te cuidé siempre y me enamoré bastante después…- protestó Kate y él alzó una ceja.

-Mentira…

-¿Mentira qué?

-Que te enamoraste bastante después…

-No es mentira…- insistió ella y él se colocó sobre su cuerpo, y ella intentó sofocar un suspiro.

-¿Lo seguirás negando? Yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer día… aunque eso no quita que era un impacto más de tipo visual al principio… pero si en ese momento me hubiesen dicho que terminaríamos juntos… me hubiese parecido normal…

-Puede ser…

-¿Puede ser?- dijo él y mordisqueó suavemente su cuello.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de discutir un poco y nos dedicamos a algo más productivo?- dijo ella en tono bajo y sexy.

-Esa es una magnífica idea, detective Beckett…- dijo él y deslizó sus labios hacia uno de los hombros y luego hacia el pecho, haciendo que ella se arqueara para sentirlo…

-Si hubiese sabido las maravillas que hacías con esa boca…- dijo ella y él la miró desde donde estaba, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos encendidos- creo que te hubiese dado una oportunidad antes…

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- dijo él con autosuficiencia y descendió al abdomen e hizo que Kate cerrara los ojos en anticipación.

-Mucho…- dijo ella y lo escuchó reír.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de vacaciones?- le preguntó él y cuando ella estaba por contestar, todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó, sus labios justamente donde ella lo necesitaba.

Kate suspiró un par de horas más tarde cuando se despertó y se sintió acurrucada en sus brazos. Él estaba a salvo, todavía quedaba algo de recuperación, aunque lo que habían vivido esas horas había sido intenso, sin embargo él estaba bien… y ella estaba en sus brazos… No pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al darse cuenta de que, a no ser por esa bala, ella habría tardado muchísimo más en decirle lo que sentía…

Pero no pensaría en eso ahora… ahora… solo se limitaría a vivir su amor con Rick… y justamente en ese instante en que él se movía suavemente y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, Kate sonrió y sintió que quería despertarse así, por el resto de su vida…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos en las otra historias! Gracias Writer Mind otra vez por la idea! Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
